marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Academy Vol 1 13
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Billy Tan | CoverArtist2 = Leonardo Olea | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Sean Chen | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Jeromy Cox | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Prom Night | Synopsis1 = A dance is set in the Infinite Mansion, specifically for the Avengers Academy students, the Young Allies and some former members of the Initiative. Komodo tries flirting around with Reptil but back off after learning that he's an artificially aged 16-year old. He then notices a look from Finesse, who can tell that he unconsciously wants to be an adult and distance himself from the others. Reptil cuts her off, informing her that he knows about her secret lessons with Quicksilver and demands that she stop. He is then interrupted by Hardball, angry that he tried hitting on his ex-girlfriend. The two nearly come to blows, had not Hank Pym stepped in and threatened to shrink them down for a time out in a hamster cage. As both Reptil and Hardball walk away from each other, Pym and Tigra discuss their former relationship from their time in the West Coast Avengers and the later Skrull impersonator. They soon decide to meet in Tigra's room discreetly. As Speedball performs the part of the DJ well, nearby, Ultra Girl accidentally reveals to Firestar that she and Justice are in a relationship. Next thing anyone knows, Firestar is thrashing him about and storms off. Veil informs Hazmat of Butterball being invulnerable. Hazmat takes if that she wants her to jump him. She then goes into a fit, before unintentionally insulting Mettle, who just walked up behind her to give her punch. Mettle storms out of the dance and destroys a statue of Iron Man. Hazmat follows him and they discuss their relationship before deciding to give it a shot. Reptil is still pressing Finesse regarding her secret lessons and ask why does she want to be a villain. She answers that she doesn't know if she wants to either be a villain or hero. Reptil advises that she figure it out, to which Finesse says is hypocritical coming from him. Justice finds Firestar and explains the circumstances that brought him and Ultra Girl together. He then advises that Striker nearly gets his arm broken from trying to harass Nomad. Near Veil, he displays his cynicism towards everything. Veil assures him that nobody judges him. She then asks him for a dance. Spider-Girl asks Reptil as to why he wants to stay as an adult. He admits that he trying to be a leader for a team that he sees as drifting apart. Spider-Girl corrects him by pointing out that all his friends excluding Finesse are slow dancing together. She also admits that she likes him the way he was. Reptil then suddenly changes back into his teenage-self. Suddenly, Hardball comes up to him again, even more angry that he could've changed back any time he wanted. Speedball steps in and a soon they both begin fighting with energy spheres. Jocasta alerts Pym, who is having sex with Tigra, about the disturbance. As they rush back to the gymnasium. The doors then burst open, revealing the entire gym flooding with energy spheres and everyone having fun. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** Students *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Staff *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * Villains: * Korvac Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** Locations: * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = It's Super Hero Prom and the Sinister Six in two big issues of the comic iFanboy named the “Best New Book of 2010”! First the Academy hosts a dance like none you've ever seen, guest starring the Young Allies, former members of the Initiative...and featuring smack downs and smooch downs! Then the trainees get a crash course in big-time villainy as they take on Spider-Man's greatest foes, the Sinister Six, in a story that will have major ramifications when FEAR ITSELF hits next month! | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}